Our babies, Our happiness
by onfanllcouple
Summary: EXO GS. TaoRis. Tao as girl. Chap 6. Kris dan Tao kini sudah bisa membawa Chanlie, anak mereka.. Keluarga kecil itu pergi mengunjungi pesta ulangtahun anak bungsu keluarga Kim bersama.
1. 1 we married

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 1

We Married

Happy reading^^

Disebuah gereja tua yang besar dengan gaya arsitektur eropa. Sebuah gereja yang indah dan megah. Kini gereja itu dihias dengan cantik dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Demi menyambut kedatangan banyak orang. Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang paling bersejarah untuk sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Pintu gereja yang besar itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan tuxedo putih. Ia terlihat gagah menunggu pujaan hatinya di depan sang pendeta. Seseorang memainkan piano mengiringi langkah seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putih nya yang panjang, menyapu lantai. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutupi renda-renda putih yang dijepit dirambutnya. Seorang pria tua berdiri disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Mengiringi gadis itu berjalan menuju altar. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengantarkan anak gadis nya dan menyerahkan hidup putrinya semata wayang pada pemuda yang sedang menunggu disana.

Ada banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lalui sampai mereka berakhir ditempat ini. Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja di sebuah toko tas.

2 tahun yang lalu . . .

Disebuah toko tas dalam sebuah mall besar di Seoul. Seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi 183 cm. Layaknya seorang model, ia berjalan dengan anggunnya mengenakan kemeja putih longgar dan skinny jeans biru yang mengikuti bentuk kakinya yang indah. Sedari tadi ia terlalu sibuk memilih-milih tas Gucci edisi terbaru di toko itu. Setelah mendapatkan yang cocok. Gadis itu langsung membawa tas Gucci nya ke kasir. Namun saat ia hendak mengambil dompet di kantung belakang celanannya. Karena terlalu fokus pada tas Gucci kesayangannya, ia lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang kabur dari rumahnya dan tak membawa dompet.

Wajahnya merah menahan malu saat nona kasir terus meminta kejelasan akan cara pembayarannya. Seharusnya ia sudah di tendang dari toko mewah itu, mengingat kelagatnya yang aneh. Tapi pakaiannya yang terlihat bermerek ditambah gadis itu telah menjadi member exclusive. Tidak mungkinkan kalau gadis itu tak mampu membayar tas yang tak seberapa mahal dibandingkan tas-tas sebelumnya yang pernah ia beli dari toko itu.

"apa kami perlu menghubungi tuan Huang untuk anda, nona?"

Gadis itu langsung membelakkan mata nya begitu mendengar nama papa nya disebut. Dengan berat hati ia menggeleng dan minta maaf sudah merepotkan mereka. Gadis itu memilih untuk jujur dan menggagalkan transaksi pembayaran. Gadis itu keluar dari toko dengan badan lemas dan lunglai.

Ia tidak punya teman di Seoul dan tak tau harus kemana lagi. Melihat bangku kosong di dekat nya. Gadis itu langsung memilih untuk duduk sambil berpikir. Tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Gadis itu tetap sama pada posisinya, berpikir sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat sepasang kaki pria berdiri dihadapannya. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara nafas yang tak beraturan dari pria itu, seperti habis berlari. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pria yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah shopping bag ke hadapannya.

"ini untuk mu.."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan sikap pria itu.

"apa maksud mu? Kenapa kau memberikan ku ini?"

"ini tas yang ingin kau beli tadi."

"kenapa kau membelikannya untuk ku?"

"aku hanya kasihan. Wajah mu sungguh lesu begitu tau dompet mu ketinggalan tadi. Kau bisa mengambil ini karena aku sudah membelikannya untuk mu."

"tapi, seperti yang kau tau. Dompet ku ketinggalan dan aku bisa membelinya nanti."

"hmm,, aku sudah terlanjut beli. Anggap saja kau berhutang pada ku sekarang. Kau bisa membayar nya nanti."

Tanpa berniat untuk mendengarkan balasan dari gadis itu. Pria tinggi yang mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam itu langsung meninggalkan gadis itu dengan gugup. Ia terus saja meraba dadanya, jantung berdetak tak karuan saat berada di dekat gadis itu. Sampai sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"hey, kau pria baik. Kita belum berkenalan! Nama ku Tao. Bagaimana cara ku membayar hutang pada mu?"

"kau bisa menelpon ku nanti kalau kau punya uang. Aku akan memberikan nomor telpon ku."

Pria itu berbalik, berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk gadis itu lagi.

"sebenarnya aku tidak punya handphone saat ini."

Gadis itu menahan kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membayar nya. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan harus bersembunyi sekarang. Apakah tuan butuh seorang pembantu. Aku bisa menjadi pembantu untuk membayar tas ini."

Takut-takut gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria itu yang kini sedang menatapnya juga. Awalnya pria itu ragu, melihat penampilan gadis itu. Masa ia tidak punya uang. Tapi memang dari tadi ia sudah mulai menyukai Tao. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam dan mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk pendekatan. Terserah apapun nanti kata mommy nya. Begitu melihat ia membawa seorang gadis ke apartemen nya. Satu hal yang penting saat ini adalah membantu gadis itu bukan? Pikir pria itu.

"baiklah, nama ku Kris Wu. Kau boleh tinggal di apartemen ku kalau kau mau."

Setelah itu hubungan mereka berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Dimana Kris yang jadi nya berurusan dengan keluarga Huang karena dituduh menyembunyikan pewaris tunggal keluarga mereka. Hampir saja relasi bisnis antara keluarga Huang dan Wu yang sudah berjalin lama hancur begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya Tao mengakui kesalahannya pada papanya dan menjelaskan semuanya kalau selama ini Kris justru sudah banyak membantu Tao.

Lama-lama mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Kedua keluarga juga menyetujui hubungan mereka. Merasa hubungan mereka sudah cukup matang. Kris akhirnya memberanikan diri melamar Tao.

Suatu malam Tao pulang ke apartemen Kris dan menemukan tempat itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Pelan-pelan Tao berjalan mencari-cari sakelar lampu. Begitu berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen menemukan lilin-lilin menyala yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa. Seolah mengajak Tao untuk mengikuti tujuan akhirnya. Tao berjalan terus mengikuti lilin-lilin itu dan berakhir di balkon apartemen yang luas.

Tao kaget melihat sebuah jamuan makan malam tertata rapih diatas sebuah meja rotan. Ia mendekat dan duduk disalah satu dari dua kursi yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba Kris mengenakan tuxedo hitam datang entah darimana dan langsung duduk dikursi yang satunya.

"ayo makan, aku sudah lama menunggu mu dari tadi."

Kris tersenyum mempersilahkan Tao makan. Kris senang saat Tao melahap steak yang ada dihadapannya dengan lahap. Tao mulai curiga dengan tingkah Kris yang aneh.

"kenapa kau tidak makan? Jangan-jangan ini ada racun nya?"

"aku sudah makan duluan tadi. Tidak lucu kan aku menaruh racun di 'masakan' ku sendiri?!"

Tao menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Kris.

"APA?! Aku tidak salah dengar kan! Kau memasak steak dengan Italian sauce ini sendiri?"

"iya. Ini kan makanan kesukaan mu. Tidak belajar masakan favorit orang yang kita cintai?"

Tao diam dan melanjutkan makanannya. Setelah selesai, Kris langsung menuangkan wine ke gelas Tao. Gadis itu kembali tersipu malu begitu kembali mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang kekasih.

Tao mulai berpikir ada yang aneh dari tadi. Mulai dari apartemen yang gelap dan lilin-lilin cantik. Balkon yang disulap menjadi tempat makan romantis. Ditambah masakan buatan Kris. Malam yang indah, ada banyak bintang yang bersinar ditambah bulan purnama yang terang menderang. Mengubah suasana outdoor yang dingin menjadi hangat. Lalu pakaian Kris yang begitu resmi. Belum lagi Kris yang berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menyalakan sebuah musik. Itu 'Love me' karya Iruma, musik klasik kesukaan Tao.

Setelah itu Kris memberikan tangannya mengajak Tao untuk berdiri, mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Terakhir Kris berlutut dihadapan Tao dengan sebuah kotak kecil merah yang terbuka di tangan kanannya. Dapat Tao lihat dengan jelas isinya sebuah cincin silver dengan hiasan diamond kecil ditengah ukiran bunga. Saat Tao mengambil cincin itu, ia baru sadar ada inisial 'K&T 4ever' terukir di bagian dalam cincin itu.

"will you spent the rest of your life with me?"

"will you marry me?"

Tao sempat terkikik kecil sebelum mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut.

"I love you for whole my life time."

Tao langsung menerima lamaran Kris saat itu juga. Ia tau kalau ia tak akan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria lain kecuali Kris.

Sebelum memberitaukan kabar baik ini pada keluarga. Mereka berdua memilih untuk merencanakan pernikahan mereka sendiri dan baru memberitaukan keluarga setelah semua selesai. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani tes kesehatan terlebih dahulu.

Dokter itu mencoba membuat suasana yang senyaman mungkin saat menjelaskan hasil tes mereka berdua.

"selamat nona, kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun dalam Rahim mu. Semua akan berjalan dengan mudah bagi mu nantinya."

Kris ikut senang mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"apa kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain?"

"aku sudah memustuskan memilih dia sebagai pendamping hidup ku."

"tentu saja, dok. Aku sangat mencintai Kris." Jawab Tao antusias.

"tapi sepertinya kalian akan sulit punya anak nantinya. Bukan nya tidak bisa tapi Tuhan selalu punya rencana lain bukan?"

"apa maksud dokter?"

"tuan Kris seperti nya memiliki kelainan dalam kelamin nya. Ada gangguan di testis, membuat tubulus seminiferus tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga tidak dapat menghasilkan sperma yang baik dan epididimis nya gagal dalam melakukan proses pematangan sperma. Kalau pun proses pembuahan berhasil, kemungkinan anak nya cacat sangat besar. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga. Jika tuan Kris mendapat penangan yang tepat sebelum proses itu dilaksanakan. Kita bisa memeriksa terlebih dahulu apa ada sperma yang berhasil baru kalian dapat melakukan hal itu."

"tidak apa-apa kita pasti bisa melewatinya bersama-sama Kris."

Tao tau perasaan Kris yang sedang kacau saat ini. Ia mengelus pundak pria itu lembut, berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

Tuan Huang sebenarnya tak rela harus memberikan putrinya pada Kris. Menurutnya masih ada banyak pria yang lebih pantas untuk Tao. Tapi nyonya Huang berhasil membujuk suaminya untuk mengikuti keinginan anaknya. Disisi lain, Mommy Kris sudah pasrah untuk melepas calon menantunya. Sampai akhirnya Tao berhasil meyakinkan kedua belah pihak keluarga untuk menerima pernikahan mereka.

Flash back off

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang..

Kini Kris menyambut tangan Tao dari genggaman tuan Huang.

"jaga anak ku baik-baik. Kalau kau berani membuat nya terluka. Aku tak segan-segan membakar mu hidup-hidup!"

Kris bergidik ngeri mendengar bisikan dari sang mertua.

Perlahan Kris membuka cadar Tao dan menggenggam tangan nya erat ke depan altar. Pendeta memberikan berkat dan mereka akhirnya mengucapkan janj suci sehidup semati bersama-sama saat itu juga. Kedua belah pihak terharu. Bahkan mommy Kris tidak henti-hentinya menitikan air mata. Setelah itu Kris langsung mencium bibir istrinya didepan umum.

To be continue..

Wahhh… sorry ya ini FF geje banget.. =_=

Aku pengen bikin married life.. dan hasilnya begini dech.. hancur.. hehe^^

Sorry for typho and please review nya..

Agar ini cepat terselesaikan..

Aku masih banyak FF yang belum update .. otak ku tidak bekerja maksimal..

Kalau ada yang mau kenalan sama aku atau mau jadi teman k-pop aku.. lewat

Line aku : sehee_oh

Aku tunggu ya^^


	2. 2 the empty years

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 2

The empty years

Happy reading^^

Setelah melewatkan hari yang panjang dengan berbagai acara adat dan sebagainya. Mereka akhirnya tidur untuk pertamakalinya diranjang bersama-sama. Namun, sayangnya dimalam pertama itu Kris tidak bisa menyentuh Tao. Mereka juga sudah sepakat untuk menunda bulan madu sampai Kris bisa menghasilkan sperma yang baik untuk membuahi.

Tahun pertama Tao selalu memperhatikan Kris dalam menjalani pengobatan. Tao selalu ada disamping Kris saat melakukan pemeriksaan. Mereka bahkan pergi berobat ke Jerman, Singapura dan Jepang. Tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan dokter Lee di Seoul. Sisanya mereka tetap fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Kris dengan Wu corporation dan Tao sibuk dengan butik nya. Tao semakin sibuk dengan brand baru yang dibuatnya.

2 tahun berlalu dan Kris belum mengalami perkembangan. Tao mulai sadar kalau ia sekarang terlalu sibuk sampai jarang menemani Kris periksa ke dokter. Ia bahkan tidak lagi memperhatikan aktivitas yang dilakukan Kris sehari-hari. Padahal ia tau kalau suaminya itu tidak boleh kelelahan kalau mau cepat sembuh.

Kris sebenarnya cemburu saat melihat Tao sibuk dengan model-model pria yang tak kalah tampan dari nya. Seperti Kim Woobin dan Lee Jeongseok juga Lee Minho. Tapi Kris sadar kalau ia sebenarnya hanya parasite untuk Tao. Jadi Kris tetap menjaga diri nya untuk tidak mengganggu dunia fashion Tao. Ia berusaha untuk percaya penuh pada sang istri dan dia juga rela kalau-kalau Tao menceraikannya.

Ditahun ketiga Kris diam-diam sering berkunjung ke sebuah panti asuhan. Meski wajahnya dingin dan terlihat sangat jutek. Sebenarnya Kris sangat menyukai anak-anak. Terutama anak laki-laki. Dulu ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi appa yang baik untuk adeul nya kelak. Ia selalu iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa sering menghabiskan waktu bersama daddy mereka sedangkan ia hanya punya sang mommy. Tuan Wu meninggal dalam kecelakaan di Van Couver saat umurnya lima tahun.

Suatu hari saat Kris terlambat berkunjung di akhir pekan. Tapi anak-anak tetap menyambutnya dengan antusias. Ia bahkan ditarik oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun yang bernama Taehyung.

"daddy hari ini kenapa terlambat padahal ada mommy cantik yang menunggu daddy daritadi!"

Kris kaget begitu melihat mommy yang dimaksud Taehyung tadi. Ternyata itu istrinya sendiri, Tao.

"jadi gege selama ini sering berkunjung kesini tanpa mengajak ku. Gege jahat!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menggendong Taehyung dalam pelukkannya.

"maaf, ku pikir kau terlalu sibuk. Aku tak ingin mengganggu mu."

"gege tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Karena aku juga salah. Harusnya sebagai seorang istri aku selalu berada disamping gege."

"tidak apa-apa wajar kalau kau mencari kesibukan. Seharusnya kau sudah merawat seorang anak sekarang tapi karena aku. Kau tak bisa punya anak."

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji didepan Tuhan untuk selalu menemani gege dalam susah atau senang. Aku benar-benar mencintai gege dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan gege. Jadi gege juga jangan meninggalkan aku, ya."

Tao melepas Taehyung lalu memeluk suami nya erat-erat. Sementara anak-anak hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Mereka menjalani tahun ke-4 mereka sambil sibuk menjadi relawan di panti asuhan itu bersama-sama merawat Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkok dan yang lainnya.

Kris juga sering menghadiri acara fashion show yang Tao adakan. Suatu ketika menjelang tahun baru, Tao mengadakan pesta butik barunya dengan mengadakan fashion show kecil ditengah-tengah acara. Woobin yang kebetulan hadir sebagai model saat itu datang menghampiri Kris saat pria itu tengah sendiri dengan minuman nya.

"ku dengar kau tak bisa membahagiakan Tao. Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja?"

Kris hanya diam dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Tao yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kliennya.

"menurut mu hubungan yang berjalan hampir 4 tahun ini semudah itu runtuh."

"tentu saja tidak, kalau kau egois dengan diri mu sendiri."

Setelah puas mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat yang sukses membuat Kris kesal. Woobin pergi menghampiri Tao. Kris semakin kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

Malamnya Tao yang masuk kamar menemukan suaminya sudah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tao sebenarnya heran kenapa tadi Kris pulang duluan tanpa memberitau apa-apa padanya. Tapi Tao mengambil kesimpulan bahwa suaminya itu mabuk melihat Kris yang masih mengenakan tuxedo nya secara lengkap juga ia bahkan belum melepas sepatu. Setelah mengganti baju tidur, Tao menghampiri suaminya. Membuka sepatunya dan mengganti baju Kris dengan baju tidur. Ia bahkan membasuh wajah Kris dengan handuk hangat. Wanita itu masih sempat-sempatnya memijati punggung suaminya. Padahal ia sudah cape seharian ini mengurusi pesta. Tidak lupa Tao mengecup bibir suaminya sebelum tidur dan membalikkan badan Kris untuk menghadapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao terlelap dan Kris membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia sadar betul dengan apa yang istrinya lakukan barusan. Kris mengelus pipi Tao yang halus dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tanpa terasa air matanya berjatuhan. Ia sangat mencintai wanita yang sedang terlelap didepannya ini. Kris juga sadar kalau Tao benar-benar sangat mencintai nya juga. Ia merasa bodoh sempat berpikir untuk menceraikan Tao barusan. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus tetap bersama Tao untuk menghargai setiap cinta yang Tao berikan padanya.

Awal-awal tahun ke-5 mereka. Tao mulai melepas pekerjaan butik nya satu per satu. Ia mulai meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan Kris perhatian yang lebih. Pernah Kris mengajak Tao untuk mengangkat salah satu anak dari panti asuhan. Tapi Tao menolaknya. Ia masih yakin kalau mereka bisa punya anak nantinya.

Malam itu Tao mengajak Kris untuk mengobrol sebentar sebelum tidur. Ia mendekati suaminya dan berbicara dengan manja.

"honey,," panggilnya membuat Kris geli saat mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Tao seperti ini

"ehm,,"

"apa honey masih marah pada ku karena yang tadi?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mana mungkin ia bisa marah pada Tao. Lagipula ia sama sekali tak menyanggah atau menunjukkan sikap kesalnya walau Tao menolak untuk mengadopsi tadi.

"kalau kita nanti punya anak? Honey, ingin punya berapa lalu jenis kelamin nya apa?"

Kris terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Ia tersenyum kembali mengingat cita-cita masa kecilnya.

"buat apa bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa. Ini kan nanti, kalau-kalau kita punya anak."

"ehm,, dari dulu aku ingin punya 2 anak laki-laki, baby. Memangnya kenapa?"

"kok 2 anak laki-laki? Itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

"apa yang salah dengan anak laki-laki? Kau tak suka anak laki-laki?"

"aku suka. Hanya saja kenapa harus 2? Cukup 1 laki-laki dan sisanya 1 perempuan. Jadi seimbang. Gege, curang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Nanti kalau kita tidak punya anak perempuan siapa yang akan menemani ku belanja dan mengurus butik nanti?"

"kan nanti mereka akan memberikan mu 2 menantu yang cantik-cantik dan baik hati sayang. Kalian bisa belanja dan memasak nantinya. Daripada punya anak perempuan. Suho selalu mengeluh karena ia mendapat anak perempuan jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Lay. Padahal anaknya baru satu bulan. Tapi kalau anak kita nanti laki-laki. Aku berjanji pada mu akan mengurus mereka dengan baik. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurus mereka."

"tapi begitu-begitu juga mereka tetap anak ku, ge. Aku tetap akan merawat mereka."

"terserah kau saja kalau begitu."

Kris mulai memejamkan matanya sementara Tao tersenyum lebar seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian Kris kembali membuka matanya dan berhasil menangkap basah Tao yang masih cengingiran.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Kau harus memberitau ku, baby panda!"

Tao semakin melebarkan senyumnya, lalu menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar karena saking senangnya.

"aku baru dapat sms dadakan dari dokter Lee."

"memang sms apa?"

"gege baru melakukan pemeriksaan kemarin kan?"

"iya. Lalu?"

"dokter bilang ini sebenarnya rahasia karena kita seharusnya kesana besok untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Tapi dokter Lee bilang ini kejutan dan hadiah untuk kita."

"apa maksud mu? Jangan berbelit-belit baby.."

"ok. Aku langsung saja ge. Sekarang kita sudah bisa melakukan nya. Dokter Lee bilang kau berhasil memproduksi sperma yang baik dan masa nya hanya 3 hari. Kita harus bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"kau yakin?"

"begitulah.."

Kris tertawa menyeringai dan menarik Tao kedalam dekapannya.

'Oh,, Tidak!' batin Tao

Wanita itu menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tau kalau akhirnya ia akan melakukan malam pertama yang kata teman-temannya itu sangat menyakitkan.

"AHH!"

Tao berteriak keras dan akhirnya.. bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

To be continue..

Wahh.. aku tidak mengerti sedang menulis apa ini? hehe ^^

Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk mau baca, follw, favorite cerita ini…

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan ku jawab.

Cerita ini sebenarnya mau jadi sequel dari FF ku yang belum selesai. Tapi nanti kalau udah chap berapa gitu.. yang menceritakan anak mereka.. tapi kalau memang mau nya ini pendek, akan ku coba pertimbangkan.. kalian lebih suka ini pendek/panjang?

Maaf ya untuk yang berharap ga ada orang ke-3. Tapi aku udah keburu nulis. Dan Cuma sekilas kok.. semoga kamu masih suka baca nya..

Dan untuk ralat yang cewe asia dengan tinggi 183 cm. Aku setuju sama kamu.. aneh kali ya kalau cewe asia setinggi itu. Walau aku bikin kaya gitu karena ada beberapa super model asia terutama china yang tingginya segituan lah kira-kira.. Jadi aku bayangin Tao kaya gitu makanya aku tulis 'Layaknya seorang model' hehe.. untuk kedepan aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi.. terimakasih review nya ^^

Ini bukan hurt/comfort? Hmm,, aku juga kurang mengerti dengan genre itu.. tapi aku bikin genre nya drama & family.. entahlah kedepannya ini nyambung atau engga sama genre nya.. aku payah dalam menentukan genre..

Ini akan bercerita tentang susahnya KrisTao punya anak dan ngurus anak mereka. Ga aka nada konflik berat lain.. paling diakhir-akhir aku mau tambahin cerita percintaan anaknya sedikit.. sampai keluarga mereka jadi bahagia.. atau kadang kalau aku nya lagi bad.. jadi sad ending dech,,,

Once more, Thank you udah mau baca..^^

Aku tunggu review nya ya..

Oh,, iya ada yang mau kenalan dengan aku?

Lewat line : sehee_oh..

Boleh request FF hehe.. asal jangan NC dan sequel.. keke^^

See you in my next chap^^


	3. 3 pregnant moment

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 3

Pregnant moment

. . .

. .

.

Setelah malam-malam itu, hari-hari Kris dan Tao berjalan seperti biasa. Awalnya Tao selalu menantikan kalau-kalau ia mual seperti orang hamil. Nyatanya, sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak menemukan gejala-gejala itu. Tao tak pernah merasa pusing, mual atau sakit perut, berat badannya pun tak bertambah. Tao dan Kris sudah pasrah dan menerima kalau usaha mereka tiga hari waktu itu tidak berhasil. Dan mereka harus kembali sabar menunggu testis Kris untuk bisa menghasilkan sperma yang sempurna untuk membuahi. Kemudian melakukan yang lebih baik saat melaksanakan prosesnya.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini Kris sering mual-mual dan mengeluh pusing. Tao bahkan tidak bekerja dan fokus merawat suaminya. Padahal kata dokter Kris tidak apa-apa hanya pusing biasa tapi Tao tidak yakin dengan diagnosa dokter. Tidak hanya itu, Kris juga mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia mendadak sangat manja pada Tao dan minta diperhatikan lebih.

Setelah itu Tao membicarakannya pada Lay. Anehnya bukan menanyakan keadaan Kris. Lay malah bertanya siklus menstruasi Tao. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau sudah hampir dua bulan ia tidak datang bulan. Lay meminta tangan kanan Tao untuk diperiksa nadinya.

"sepertinya kau hamil. Aku bisa merasakan ada 2 nadi disini."

"sungguh?"

"kalau mau lebih jelas kau bisa datang ke klinik ku. Kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan secara lengkap."

Tao mengangguk antusias. Ia begitu bahagia sampai bingung harus memberitaukan kabar bahagia ini pada Kris atau tidak. Takutnya nanti Kris kecewa saat Tao melakukan pemeriksaan dan hasilnya berbeda.

"aku pikir kau salah, jie. Aku tidak pernah mual dan berat badan ku tidak bertambah. Siklus mestruasi ku memang tak beraturan kadang kalau aku sedang stress. Dan ku rasa aku sedang stress karena mengkhawatirkan Kris yang sakit belakangan ini."

"kalau begitu kau jangan stress lagi. Tidak baik untuk kandungan mu."

"kenapa kau yakin sekali aku hamil?"

"aku ini dokter spesialis kandungan Tao. Kau tau itukan!"

"maksud jiejie dokter itu Tuhan, tidak bisa salah?! Lagi pula jiejie hanya memeriksa nadi ku. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan nya tadi. Bisa saja aku telat karena sedang stress. Jadi belum tentu aku hamil."

"kau hamil Tao! Bersyukurlah karena Kris sangat mencintai mu sampai-sampai dia yang ngidam. Aku jadi ingat waktu aku hamil Jongdae lalu sampai bayi yang sedang ku kandung saat ini. Suho selalu bergelayut manja pada ku dan kau tau itu sangat menjijikan. Belum lagi sifat cemburuannya yang sampai level langit. Aku harus berhenti bekerja selama 2 bulan karena nya. Untung aku masih ingat anak ku yang didalam perut. Kalau tidak ingin rasanya aku menendangnya atau mengembalikannya pada omma nya."

"benarkah seperti itu?"

"iya. Kalau suami kita yang lebih mencintai kita maka dia yang akan menanggung masa ngidam. Jadi kita hanya perlu mengeluarkan anaknya saja. Semua penderitaan ngidam itu mereka yang rasakan."

"aku harap. Aku benar-benar hamil jie."

Keesokannya Tao berkunjung ke klinik Lay untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dan mendapatkan hasilnya. Setelah pulang, ia menelpon suaminya.

"ge, bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik kah?"

Kris yang disebrang telpon menjauhkan hp nya sejenak untuk memejamkan matanya dan mengatur suaranya agar terdengar lebih baik.

"ne. Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

"sungguh?"

"hwwook…" Kris berbohong sebenarnya ia masih merasa mual. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Tao khawatir. Namun, sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa mualnya.

"gege berbohong pada ku?"

"sorry. Tapi aku hanya mual biasa kok, sudah tidak pusing lagi."

"ya sudah, terserah gege saja kalau begitu. Kalau memang tidak kuat, cepatlah pulang."

"ne."

"apa ada sesuatu yang gege inginkan?"

"hmm,," Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa istrinya ini tau kalau ia sebenarnya sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi ia takut merepotkan Tao. Apa lagi beberapa hari ini ia sudah menyulitkan Tao karena harus mengurusnya yang sakit.

"katakan saja ge. Jangan berbohong lagi!"

"baiklah. Aku sebenarnya ingin galbi buatan mu."

"baiklah. Aku akan masakan. Makanya nanti langsung pulang ya. Jangan makan di luar. Ok!"

"memang kau tak mengurus butik mu?"

"sepertinya aku akan berhenti mengurus butik sementara untuk mengurus gege."

"jangan seperti itu Tao!"

"sungguh, aku sangat khawatir pada gege saat ini."

"aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku matikan, ya. Sampai jumpa di rumah tonight, baby!"

"ne.."

Setelah mematikan telpon nya, Kris langsung berlari ke toilet dan mengeluarkan semua rasa mualnya.

Malam nya Tao sibuk bergulat di dapur mengolah daging sapi membuatnya menjadi galbi yang biasa ia suguhkan untuk Kris dari saat mereka masih pacaran dulu.

Tao sengaja mengajak Kris makan malam di ruang tv mereka. Agar mereka lebih dekat karena meja yang diruang tv lebih kecil dari meja makan mereka. Tao senang sekali melihat suaminya makan dengan lahap.

"pelan-pelan ge. Nanti gege tersedak."

"ne. Tapi ini beda dari biasanya. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku ragu kau yang memasaknya, baby panda."

"ini sungguhan masakan ku. Coba gege rasakan lagi, apa tidak mirip dengan yang sering ku buat sebelumnya?"

Kris makan sambil membayangkan rasa galbi yang sering Tao buat.

"iya benar. Ini memang masakan mu, baby."

"tuh, kan! Memang aku yang masak juga."

Setelah selesai makan. Mereka menonton tv bersama dan Kris merasa ada yang aneh.

"sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau masukan dalam galbi itu, baby panda?"

"kenapa? Gege masih tidak percaya aku yang memasak nya? Itu enak karena aku memasaknya dari lubuk hati ku paling dalam."

"oh.. aku tidak tau memang karena galbi itu atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas setelah memakannya, rasa mual ku hilang dan aku sudah tidak pusing lagi."

Tao terkikik geli mendengar ucapan suaminya.

'rupanya benar.' batin Tao.

"ah,, apa gege sudah menginginkan galbi itu sejak lama?"

"sebenarnya aku sudah menginginkannya dari 2 minggu lalu."

"lalu kenapa tidak mengataknnya dari lama?"

"aku lihat kau terlalu sibuk mengurus model-model mu."

"ehm,,, tapi bukan berarti model-model ku lebih penting dari suami ku. Satu-satunya pria yang ku cinta didunia ini. Kalau gege gimana-gimana aku bisa mati nantinya."

Tao langsung mencium bibir Kris begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kalau sudah begini Kris hanya bisa diam dan tak berkutik ditempatnya. Sekali lagi ia sudah meragukan Tao dan apa yang dipikirannya itu selalu salah.

"aku akan selalu ada disamping mu dan kau tak boleh kenapa-kenapa."

Kris mencium pipi Tao dan tersenyum padanya.

"setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi. Gege itu seperti orang ngidam saja. Begitu makan galbi langsung sembuh. Kalau tau obatnya cuma galbi. Gege tidak perlu ke dokter dan minum obat, menjalani berbagai tes aneh. Ih,, aku benar-benar kesal melihat dokter itu!"

"ngidam? Memang aku hamil?! Kau ini bisa saja baby panda.."

"ih,, aku jadi ingat wajah dokter itu. Telinga nya itu seperti Dobi. Aku benci dia!"

"eh,, jangan begitu.. bukan dia kan yang mau telinga nya seperti Dobi."

"tetap saja aku benci! Benci sekali!"

Kris terkejut melihat istrinya yang penuh amarah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Tao yang biasa lemah lembut menjadi marah. Biasanya juga paling Tao menangis. Tapi kali ini dia marah? Sungguh,, ini langkah..

"sudah ya, yang sabar." Kris mengelus tengkuk Tao. Berusaha meredakan amarah istrinya.

"bicara soal ngidam. Aku jadi ingat kalau hamil, tidak boleh membenci orang! Nanti anaknya mirip dengan orang yang di benci."

"apa?!"

Tao berteriak tidak terima dan menatap lebar-lebar kearah Kris yang ketakutan.

Tao langung berdiri berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan pada Tao?

Beberap menit kemudian Tao datang sambil membawa selembar kertas dan menyerahkan nya pada Kris. Ia terus mengelus perut nya sambil bergumam "amit-amit ya Tuhan. Amit-amit. Jangan sampai anak ku seperti dia!"

Kris terpaku melihat apa yang dibacanya barusan.

"kau,, kau hamil?"

"iya ge, kata Lay jie sudah 3 minggu lebih."

"sungguh? Aku sebentar lagi punya anak?"

"iya. Kita akan menjadi orangtua.."

"akhirnya Tuhan terimakasih.."

Kris langsung memeluk istrinya erat-erat. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Tao mendorongnya.

"hati-hati anak kita, ge!"

Hari-hari berlalu dan perut Tao mulai buncit ke depan sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan acara ngidamnya. Bahkan Tao harus mengurus perusahaan karena keadaan suaminya yang tak memungkinkan. Tao sendiri bahkan belum pernah mengurus Huang corp dan kali ini appa nya sampai kesal karena ia lebih mementingkan perusahaan oranglain. Padahal yang dimaksud orang lain itu menantu nya sendiri. Tao juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menikmati pekerjaan barunya yang tidak berhubungan dengan 'Fashion'. Satu hal yang dia rasakan selama hamil adalah ia suka sekali bekerja keras, bersikap patuh dan formal. Berbeda dengan Kris yang senang sekali olahraga apa lagi basket.

Terkadang saat sudah berada di ranjangnya, perut Tao tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ketika itu terjadi Kris langsung mengelus perut Tao dengan lembut sembari membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Tao tersenyum geli.

"hey,, jangan mommy mu susah, jagoan. Cukup daddy saja, ok!"

Seakan bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris. Anak yang ada didalam perut Tao langsung berhenti menendang perut mommy nya saat itu juga.

"jadi kau hanya mendengarkan kata daddy.." keluh Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan Kris segera mencium pipinya, supaya tidak marah lagi.

Selain itu juga Kris dan Tao senang saat mendengar penuturan dari Lay kalau bayi mereka sehat dan lincah. Sepertinya Tao tidak perlu melakukan operasi Caesar nantinya.

Lay akhirnya melahirkan anak keduanya. Berbulan-bulan berlalu. Tanpa terasa sudah menuju bulan Desember, pada tanngal 27 November. Malam itu Kris panik ketika Tao merasa sakit di perutnya yang tak kunjung berhenti juga. Kris ingat apa yang dikatakan Lay, kalau Tao sudah mendekati hari-harinya melahirkan. Kris dengan sigap membawa Tao ke rumah sakit dan tak lupa sebuah tas yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelum nya.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit Lay sudah bersiap didepan menyambut kedatangan Tao dan Kris. Lay bersama para suster langsung mendorong ranjang Tao kedalam ruang bersalin. Kris hanya diam melihat istrinya dibawa masuk tanpa mengikuti istrinya. Lay kembali lagi keluar ruangan dan menarik tangan Kris untuk masuk bersama.

"kenapa aku ikut? Aku bisa tunggu diluar, bukan?"

"tidak apa-apa. Kehadiran mu bisa mempercepat persalinan Tao."

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"pegang tangan Tao, semangati dia."

Tao yang sudah berkeringat dingin dari tadi, masih sempat tersenyum kearah suaminya. Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Tao erat-erat.

"ayo, kita mulai sekarang! Tao tarik nafas mu dalam-dalam lalu buang sambil mendorong.."

"hmmmphh… huuuh…"

"ayo, kau pasti bisa Tao! Coba lagi!"

"iya kau pasti bisa baby panda.." Kris terus mengelus pipi istrinya itu lembut.

"hmmmphh.. huuuh,,,"

"coba lagi. Air ketuban mu sudah pecah tinggal sedikit lagi.."

"hosh.. hosh.. honey, coba pujuk dia untuk keluar.." rengek Tao pada Kris.

"ayo keluar baby, mommy dan daddy sudah tidak sabar melihat mu. Jangan menyusahkan mommy mu, baby." Kata Kris sambil mengusap perut Tao.

Bagi Tao ucapan Kris itu seperti sebuah keajaiban. Bukan tanpa alasan Tao berpikir seperti itu karena sekali lagi ucapan Kris selalu berhasil. Bayi mereka selalu mengerti apa yang diperintahkan Kris.

"ayo, Tao coba lagi! Kepala bayi kalian sudah mulai keluar."

"hmmmphh… huuhh...!"

Tao menarik nafas yang dalam dan menghembuskan nafas panjang bersama dorongan yang kuat.

"Owwa.. Oee.."

Bayi yang baru melihat dunia itu langsung menjerit dengan keras begitu melihat cahaya. Kris terperangah melihat bayi yang ada digendongan Lay saat ini. Tao tersenyum lega setelah berhasil melahirkan anaknya. Lay memotong plasenta nya dan membersihkan bayi merah itu. Setelah itu Lay memberikan bayi itu pada Kris. Pria itu sempat gugup dan bergetar saat melihat bayi yang ada dalam pangkuannya saat ini.

"gege, aku juga ingin melihat anak ku."

Kris langsung membaringkan bayinya disamping Tao.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Lay sambil memegang kamera.

"Chanyeol. Wu Chanyeol."

"buah berisi?"

"bagi kami dia berisi banyak dan sangat berarti.."

"dia juga akan menjadi anak yang cerdas dan lincah.." tambah Tao

"terserah kalian saja.. sekarang kau boleh keluar Kris."

"kenapa aku keluar?"

"Tao dan bayi kalian perlu istirahat. Kau harus menunggu orangtua kalian diluar dan aku juga sudah menghubungi Suho tadi."

Kris sebenarnya belum ingin meninggalkan istri dan anaknya tapi demi kebaikan mereka. Kris akhirnya keluar juga.

Belum lama setelah ia keluar seorang pria berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"aku sekarang seorang daddy, Suho! Aku seorang Daddy! Aku menggendong anak ku tadi. Dia kecil dan masih merah. Anak ku sangat tampan."

"kau ini berlebihan.. aku sudah menjadi appa dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Biasa saja.."

"kau tau aku menunggu nya sudah sangat lama.."

"aku tau sobat. Sekarang kau harus lebih bahagia dan jangan berpikir untuk menjauhi atau bercerai dari Tao lagi!"

"itu sudah pasti, Suho."

. . .

. .

.

To be continue ..

Sekedar pemberitauhuan kalau Chanyeol itu artinya buah berisi tapi kalau dipisah, artinya, Chan: cerdas, periang dan Yeol: lincah.

Aduh.. apa yang ku tulis di chap ini. Bener-bener absurd +_+..

Sorry untuk yang request biar Tao nya ngidam. Apa daya aku sudah menulis Kris yang ngidam duluan. Lain kali request kamu bakal aku kabulin, ok. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk chap ini.

Sorry for typho nya..

Semoga chap depan lebih bisa memuaskan keinginan kalian. Tulis apa yang kalian mau di chap depan.. beri aku ide..

Pendapat kalian benar-benar berarti..

Thank you a lot yang udah follow & favorite FF ini, juga semuanya yang udah review..

Kalian benar-benar baik dan menghargai karya ku..

Oh,, bahkan ada yang memuji FF ini. Padahal FF ini tidak sebagus yang chingu kira..

Ada yang mau berteman dan request FF di line aku : sehee_oh..

Aku tunggu ya^^

Oh iya ada yang udah aku edit di chap sebelumnya hehe^^. Ga terlalu penting sich..

Cuma aku jelasin aja ya..

Disini cerita nya Suho dan Lay itu nikah 1 tahun setelah pasangan TaoRis. Anak pertamanya laki-laki umurnya udah hampir 3 tahun saat Chanyeol lahir. Sedangkan anak kedua mereka seorang cewe. Bedanya 6 bulan dari Chanyeol..

See you in next chap _^.^_


	4. 4 taking care a baby

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 4

Taking care a baby

. . .

. .

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kris harus membawa Tao dan bayi mereka menginap di keluarga Huang. Mereka mengadakan pesta kelahiran cucu pertama dan penerus selanjutnya dari Huang corp. Selesai menginap di kediaman Huang. Mereka langsung berangkat di Van Couver karena nyonya Wu juga sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk mengenalkan cucu pertama nya pada seluruh kerabat besar Wu disana. Nyonya Wu terharu akan perjuangan anaknya yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia juga sangat berterimakasih pada Tao sudah mau menerima dan bersabar untuk menjadi pendamping anaknya.

Setelah seminggu berlalu. Akhirnya mereka bisa kembali di rumah sendiri. Kris terlihat begitu antusias dengan anaknya. Ia tidak pernah mau kehilangan setiap moment pertumbuhan anaknya. Kris rajin sekali mengambil foto Chanyeol dan merekam video Chanyeol yang menunjukkan perkembangannya. Ia berjanji untuk menonton video itu bersama Tao, saat mereka tua nanti. Tao tidak pernah kerepotan mengurus Chanyeol karena Kris bahkan berhenti full dari pekerjaannya untuk mengurus Chanyeol. Bayi yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu dari lama. Sebuah kado spesial yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka jaga. Dan Kris tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia bahkan tidak membuat Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kris sengaja membuat Chanyeol berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidur bersama di ranjang berukuran king size itu. Suatu malam Tao terus memperhatikan wajah bayi nya itu selagi Kris sibuk mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol yang gembul, membuat bayi itu terlelap sembari mengapit kelingking kiri Kris dengan tangan kanannya yang masih begitu kecil. Sungguh manis sekali..

"ge, kalau ku perhatikan Chanyeol sepertinya sangat mengikuti mu."

"…"

"lihatlah matanya mengikuti mata gege, sedikit tajam dan alisnya tebal sekali. Oh,, bentuk hidung kalian juga mirip. Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku yang melahirkannya? Kenapa dia tidak mirip sedikitpun dengan ku?"

"hey.. aku lihat betul bagaimana susah nya kau mengandung, baby. Kau saja tidak memperhatikan bibirnya. Kalian punya bibir yang manis dan sexy."

"sungguh? Dia anak ku?"

"tentu saja, Tao!" Kris mengusap rambut istrinya lembut.

"bayi kita benar-benar tampan ya.. aku bersyukur dia lebih mirip dengan gege mempunyai wajah yang tampan seperti ini. Dia pasti bisa membawakan ku menantu yang cantik, nanti."

"dengarkan permintaan mommy mu itu Chanyeol.." bisik Kris pelan pada bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

"ge, setelah ku perhatikan lagi. OMG! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Harus nya aku bisa mengontrol emosi ku waktu itu."

"kenapa baby?"

"wajah bayi kita hampir sempurna kalau saja telinganya tidak mirip dobi. Itu pasti karena dokter sialan itu. Aku lupa sedang hamil saat itu... jadi anak kita seperti ini.."

"hey,, tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol tetap tampan kok.."

"sorry, my little dear.." bisik Tao pelan ke telinga bayi mungilnya yang langsung menggeliat dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Tao terkikik melihat tingkah lucu anaknya yang sedang tidur lalu mendekat mencium pipi kirinya. Kemudian Kris juga mendekat dan mencium pipi kanan anaknya. Setelah selesai mencium anak mereka. Kris juga langsung mencium bibir Tao lembut sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap.

Kini hari-hari keluarga kecil itu terasa lebih berwarna dengan ada tangisan dan tawa bayi yang melengkapi mereka. Kris selalu rajin menjemur Chanyeol disaat matahari pagi. Ia juga yang selalu menggantikan popok Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia sudah belajar dari Suho saat Tao hamil dulu.

Tak terasa sekarang Chanyeol sudah 6 bulan. Kris mulai sibuk belajar membuat bubur yang bergizi untuk Chanyeol sedangkan Tao cuma diijinkan menonton disamping Chanyeol. Ada banyak bunyi yang terdengar dari dapur. Seperti panci jatuh, air yang terus mengalir. Belum lagi suara teriakan Kris yang seperti orang kesurupan. Tao ingin segera berlari menghampiri suaminya tapi apadaya. Kalau Kris sudah melarang maka Tao harus patuh.

"owwa.. owe.."

Chanyeol sudah mulai menangis kelaparan. Tao yang ada disampingnya, ingin langsung memberikan asi nya. Tapi mama muda itu kembali mengingat program yang sudah mereka atur dengan dokter saat terakhir pemeriksaan. Jadi Tao mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengambil Chanyeol, menimang bayi nya itu dengan manja, sambil melantunkan nada-nada penenang. Agar bayi nya itu tenang dan bisa lebih sabar sedikit lagi menunggu makannya.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam bergelut di dapur. Kris datang dengan celemek yang super duper kotor sambil membawa semangkuk bubur.

"daddy coming, dear.. let's eat!"

Kris mengambil sesendok bubur nya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol pelan-pelan. Apa yang Suho katakan memang benar. Menyuapi anak bayi sangatlah susah. Baru dimasukan, mulut kecil Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan lagi makanannya dan Kris harus melakukan nya berulang-ulang sampai satu sendok itu masuk semua kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Tao menepuk bahu suaminya lalu mengambil mangkuk kecil berbentuk kotak berwarna biru itu dari tangannya.

"Tao, Chanyeol baru makan satu suap."

"biar aku saja yang menyuapi nya. Gege, sekarang harus bersihkan diri gege dulu. Nanti kotorannya malah masuk makanan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kena diare? Itu lebih berbahaya bukan?!"

"baiklah.."

"hhyyaikk… kkekkeke.."

Chanyeol terkikik melihat daddy yang cemberut dan pergi menuju kamar. Tao mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut, ikut tertawa bersama anaknya. Setelah itu menyuapi Chanyeol sampai habis buburnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kris langsung kembali menghampiri Tao dan bayi mereka. Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang harus dibersihkan mulutnya. Bekas sisa makanan yang berjatuhan tadi sudah mulai mengering disekitar mulutnya. Kris mencari handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air hangat lalu melap sekitar mulut Chanyeol dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Menginjak usia 6 bulan, sudah banyak yang berubah, yang bisa membuat Tao sedikit lebih tenang ketika melihat Kris mengurus Chanyeol. puncak kepala/ubun-ubun Chanyeol sudah mulai padat. Bayi nya itu juga sangat lincah dan mulai belajar tengkurap. Apa lagi melihat Kris yang sangat telaten merawat Chanyeol. Tao kembali menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, kalau pun ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah. Membiarkan Kris menjaga Chanyeol sendirian.

"gege.."

"iya ada apa, baby panda?"

"baba dan mama meminta ku untuk ikut dengan mereka ke Qingdao. Ada sebuah acara besar disana. Selama 2 hari. Apakah kita harus kesana sekeluarga atau aku bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua disini?"

"tenang saja, kau bisa pergi baby panda. Lagipula Chanyeol masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak bepergian ke luar negeri. Kalau bukan karena mommy dan acara penting yang dibuat khusus untuk Chanyeol. Kita juga tidak akan pergi ke Van Couver. Tapi ini berbeda, baba juga sudah menelpon ku. Kemungkinan besar kau akan sibuk disana. Kalau membawa Chanyeol itu hanya akan menjadi masalah. Kau bisa mempercayai ku untuk menjaga anak kita."

Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuk istrinya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan buruk istrinya.

"baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Aku yakin gege akan menjaga Chanyeol jauh lebih baik daripada aku."

Tao pergi ke kamar mereka menyiapkan barang-barang nya. Sesuai dengan jadwal yang diberikan sang baba. Kini waktu menunjukan jam 4 sore. Tao kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Tao menciumi seluruh wajah anaknya itu dengan gemas. Entahlah perasaan itu kembali muncul. Sebuah rasa takut yang amat besar. Belum lagi ketika ia berbisik kepada Chanyeol. Tubuh anak itu mulai menghangat.

"mommy harus pergi sebentar dank au tak boleh nakal! Baik-baik dengan daddy ya.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan itu selalu bisa membuat Tao merasa tenang.

'ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.' Batinnya.

Tao kini sudah berapa dihalaman depan rumah mereka dengan mobil yang sudah menantinya. Ada Kris yang memasukkan koper dan langsung mencium pipi istrinya lembut.

"hey, jangan lupa kabari aku begitu kau sampai. Jangan lirik-lirik pria lain! Ingat kau sudah punya suami dan anak yang menunggu mu di rumah!"

"gege, aku tau itu." ucap Tao kesal sambil memeluk suaminya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil. Kris tetap ditempatnya sampai mobil yang Tao tumpangi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tao mengikuti acara besar keluarga mereka dengan kedua orangtuanya. Di rumah Kris menjaga Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Di hari malam terakhir kepergian Tao. Chanyeol merengek tengah malam. Kris langsung terbangun dan mengecek popok Chanyeol. Tapi bayi itu tidak pipis atau poop. Kris mengerti kalau Chanyeol menangis karena kelaparan.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, mengambil asi yang sudah disiapkan Tao di kulkas. Kemudian Kris menghangatkannya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Di waktu yang sama kediaman Huang, di Qingdao. Tao tiba-tiba terbangun dan merasa perih di payudara nya. Ia langsung mengingat Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia menelpon tapi Tao membatalkan niatnya karena ia takut mengganggu tidur suaminya. Lalu Tao mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Keesokan paginya, Kris terbangun dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Kris heran melihat Chanyeol yang tidak merengek di pagi hari seperti biasa. Kris panik melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang biru-biru dan matanya yang terbuka lebar.

"hmmphck.. hmpp.. hwkk.." (aku tau gimana nulis suaranya ^^)

Kris langsung berteriak meminta ahjussi untuk menyiapkan mobil. Tanpa mengganti baju dan memikirkan hal lain. Kris menggendong Chanyeol membawanya ke mobil dan meminta ahjussi supir menuju rumah sakit.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Chanyeo langsung masuk ruang gawat darurat. Kris sempat berpikir kalau bayi tidak sakit yang berbahaya. Tapi melihat para dokter begitu serius menangani Chanyeol membuatnya bertambah panik. Belum lagi Tao tidak ada disampingnya. Dokter-dokter sibuk berdiskusi.

"apa dokter akan memasukkan besi itu? Tapi itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran bayi seperti dia!"

"tapi tidak ada cara lain. Nafasnya semakin lemah."

"apa kita harus melakukan operasi?"

"dia masih bayi. Organ nya terlalu kecil."

"dok, nadinya semakin lemah. Nafasnya mulai hilang."

Suster itu terus memantau mesin penghitung nadi dan nafas yang menempel di dada Chanyeol.

"tidak ada jalan lain.." dokter ahli dalam itu menatap semua rekan kerja nya.

. . .

. .

.

To be continue ..

Hmm,, ada yang usul untuk mengganti nama Chanyeol dengan Chanlie, setuju?

Kalau kalian semua setuju chap depan namanya jadi Chanlie ya..

Maaf banget karena aku membuat alur Tao hamil nya cepet.

Sesuai dengan permintaan kalian aku bikin palur pertumbuhan Chanyeol nya terasa.

Menurut kalian udah terasa atau masih kecepetan?

Tapi berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk membuat alur hamil Tao lebih terasa di chap-chap berikutnya.. ga tau sih chap berapa pastinya.. (apa aku harus bikin Chanyeol mati dulu ya biar Tao hamil lagi?)

Untuk yang nanya kalau suami itu bisa ngidam. Jawabannya benar,, udah ada yang bahas di Tv. Hehe.. bukan tv aja sich,, banyak kok di internet juga.. asal suami nya itu BENER-BENER cinta sama istrinya. Dan kalau lagi lahirin memang harusnya gitu. Suami itu ada disamping istrinya biar anaknya cepet keluar..

Oh iya ada yang nunggu konflik ya..

Baru dimulai lagi sekarang.. tapi aku konflik nya ringan.. kalian mau yang berat sampe Kris ninggalin Tao?

Sekarang, Aku siap untuk jadi jahat kalau kalian mau?

Sekian tanya jawab nya daripara reviewers..

Gomaweo.. mani.. mani gomaweo udah mau komen dan baca^^

Sorry for typho.. uhh.. yang ini aku ga pernah bisa lepas darinya..

Ada yang mau request dan ngobrol bareng aku di line ?

Line aku : sehee_oh

Aku tunggu^^


	5. 5 introduce to the family problems

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 5

Introduce to the family problems

. . .

. .

.

"siapkan intubasi!"

Suster yang berdiri disamping sang dokter terpaksa mengikuti perintah dokter itu dengan tidak yakin. Dokter itu memasukan besi yang ujung nya seperti palu berbentuk sabit kedalam mulut Chanyeol. 2 suster dan seorang dokter lain yang ada di dalam ruangan, menatap ngeri dokter berkacamata itu. Perlahan dan akhirnya besi itu masuk. Lalu sisa air susu yang menyangkut di tenggorokan kecil itu berhasil keluar. Semuanya bernafas lega melihat intubasinya berhasil.

"siapkan bronkoskopi!"

Suster yang ada disebelah kanan nya langsung mengambil selang kecil bening dan menyerahkannya pada dokter itu. Selesai dokter itu memasukkan selang nya kedalam hidung Chanyeol, suster yang ada disamping nya membenarkan letak selang nya ke telinga Chanyeol dan menyambungkannya ke sebuah mesin besar yang bersatu dengan tabung oksigen. Dokter yang satu lagi langsung memeriksa Chanyeol dengan stetoskopnya.

"ya, sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil."

"bagus lah."

"dokter anda sudah bekerja keras."

Suster yang lebih tua itu menundukkan kepala disusul suster yang lebih muda dan dokter yang satu lagi. Dokter berkulit putih susu dan mengenakan kacamata itu keluar sambil membalas menunduk juga.

~our babies, our happiness~

Begitu mendengar kondisi anaknya yang parah di rumah sakit. Tao segera naik pesawat menuju Seoul. Dari bandara ia langsung menuju rumah sakit. Tao sudah berada didepan ruangan anaknya sekarang. Ada rasa takut yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Tao memejamkan matanya sekejap sebelum akhirnya ia menarik gagang pintu nya. Dilihatnya Kris duduk disamping ranjang, yang disana terbaring Chanlie dengan berbagai alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya.

Tao berjalan mendekat dan melihat air mata Kris yang sudah mengering dipipinya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan suaminya itu saat ini. Bahkan Kris tidak menyadari keberadaan Tao. Pria berambut blonde itu hanya terpaku memandang anaknya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Penampilan mereka berdua sama acak-acakannya. Kris yang masih mengenakan piyama dan Tao dengan dress simple ala kadarnya tanpa menggunakan make up atau sekedar menjepit rambut. Tao menepuk bahu Kris dan memeluk suaminya itu erat.

"tenanglah, Chanlie itu anak yang kuat. Ia pasti akan cepat keluar dari sini."

"tapi.. tapi aku yang membuat nya seperti ini, baby.. hiks.."

"sudahlah gege jangan menangis lagi. Nanti suara tangis gege membuat Chanlie bangun.."

"kalau saja aku tidak mengantuk saat memberikan nya susu pasti Chanlie sedang tertawa saat ini.. Aku hampir gila saat dokter bilang akan melakukan operasi. Maaf aku tidak tau kalau kesalahan ku akan sangat fatal. Aku terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari nya ketika ia tersedak sampai susu nya masuk ke paru-paru."

"tidak apa-apa, lain kali gege jangan mengulanginya lagi."

Tao mengelus tengkuk suaminya lembut. Walau ia sendiri menangis saat ini. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita berjas putih ke dalam ruangan itu.

"hey, Tao kau sudah pulang!"

"iya, jie. Aku langsung pulang tadi."

"yah, kau pasti tak jadi membawa oleh-oleh untuk ku. Padahal kau sudah janji sebelumnya akan ke Changsa."

"maaf jie.."

"aku bercanda Tao."

Wanita itu-Lay- langsung memeluk Tao. Ia tau pasti bagaimana rasa kekhawatiran seorang mama pada anaknya karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya dulu.

"kau mau mendengar penjelasannya dari ku atau langsung dari dokter yang menangani anak mu? Sebentar lagi dia akan datang memeriksa Chanyeol."

"ya, terserah jiejie saja."

"tenanglah anak mu baik-baik saja. Dokter berbakat itu berhasil mengeluarkan sisa susu di tenggorokan Chanyeol dan sekarang paru-paru nya sedang dicuci. Ada sisa susu yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Tidak sembarang orang bisa memasang alat bronkoskopi. Untung rumah sakit ini bagus dan dokter itu juga cukup hebat. Satu yang harus kau tau dia tampan, lho!"

"hehe.. jiejie ini.."

"aku sungguhan. Kalau saja aku tidak punya suami saat ini… ah,, sudahlah… penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat."

"bagaimana jiejie bisa ada disini. Bukannya jiejie masih cuti untuk mengurus Baekhyun?"

"cuti itu hanya berlaku sampai anak berumur 6 bulan atau sudah bisa diberi susu formula. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya pada mu?"

"iya, tapi jiejie bilang ambil cuti lebih."

"sebenarnya aku baru masuk seminggu ini. Lagi pula si Junmen itu senang sekali mengurusi anaknya di rumah. Jadi aku bekerja sambil mengurusi pangeran ku disini. Kau tadi tak melihat bagaimana paniknya Kris. Aku langsung sibuk ikut mengurusi Chanyeol akhirnya."

"xiexie jiejie.."

"ah, Junmen juga mau menjenguk Chanyeol. Tapi aku sedang menyuruhnya mengambil pangeran ku di taman rumah sakit. Entahlah kenapa ia lama sekali?"

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"masuklah.."

Pintu nya terbuka dan seorang pria yang mengenakan kacamata juga jas putih masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia datang dengan stetoskop menggantung dilehernya sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun!" "Tao!"

Seru dokter itu dan Tao bersamaan.

"kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Lay sedangkan Kris mulai merasa curiga terhadap dokter itu.

"ehmm,, kami.. dulu-" Tao berusaha menjawab dengan gugup dan langsung dipotong oleh Sehun.

"-kami teman."

"oh.." Lay pun ber'oh' ria.

Sehun maju mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dan memeriksa bayi itu dengan stetoskopnya.

"sejauh ini keadaan nya baik-baik saja. Dua hari lagi dia sudah bisa kalian bawa pulang."

"gomaweo Sehunnie.." Tao menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa sengaja ia mengeluarkan panggilan kesayangan pada Sehun, yang dulu sering ia lakukan.

"gwenchana. Dia anak mu." tanya Sehun dan dijawab dengan sekali anggukan yang kaku dari Tao.

"ehm,,, kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu. Aku harap kita bisa mengobrol kapan-kapan."

"tentu saja.."

Tao sebenarnya sangat merindukan pria tinggi yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Tao berlari menyusulnya dan memeluk erat-erat itu untuk sekedar melepas rindu dan menyelesaikan perpisahan nya dengan pria itu secara baik-baik. Tapi kini ia hanya bisa membiarkan pria itu pergi lagi. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan punggung pria itu menghilang dari matanya seperti dulu.

Diluar Sehun juga sibuk memegangi dadanya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, dada itu masih berdetak dengan kencang ketika melihat Tao. Gadis itu yang dulu selalu menempati hatinya atau bisa jadi sampai sekarang, gadis itu tetap memiliki tempat dihatinya. Walau tempatnya tidak sebesar yang dulu.

Sehun berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol lantai utama. Setelah keluar dari lift ia melanjutkan jalan nya ke taman rumah sakit. Matanya sibuk mencari seorang anak perempuan kecil berpipi gembul yang mengenakan dress mini berwarna pink muda. Begitu ia melihatnya, Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri balita itu.

"little miss Minseokie!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil gadis kecil itu segera meninggalkan anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan nya. Balita perempuan itu berlari ke pelukan Sehun.

"ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu mr. Oh! Aku ini putrinya Xi Luhan dan nama ku Xi Xiumin bukan Minseokie~" balita itu mengomel dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut lucu ke depan membuat Sehun gemas dan akhirnya mencium bibir balita itu.

"ih~ kalau mau cium itu harus bilang-bilang! Malu tau dilihat teman pria ku!"

Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan balita yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bagamana bisa balita yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu berbicara sperti orang dewasa.

"hey~ kau ini masih kecil. Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?!"

"hanya kau mr. Oh yang mengatakan ku anak kecil!"

"ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"kenapa?"

"kecuali kita pulang ke rumah kakek dan nenek! Aku tidak suka tinggal di tempat kecil itu!"

"ya, baiklah princess"

Baru saja Sehun ingin menggendong Xiumin namun balita itu malah menghindar dan berlari menghampiri balita lelaki yang menemani nya bermain tadi.

"hey~ aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan minta mr. Oh untuk mengantar ku kesini."

"kalau begitu bye~ bye~ Xiumin."

"bye~ bye~ Chen."

Kemudian balita itu berlari menghampiri Sehun yang siap menggendongnya. Setelah menggendong balita itu. Sehun menundukan kepalanya pada seorang pria yang tengah menghampiri balita yang bernama Chen tadi.

"gamsahamnida tuan Kim, sudah membantu ku menjaga my little princess ini." ucap Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Minseok yang ada dipangkuannya.

"sama-sama tuan Oh."

"bye~ Chen."

Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Chen, Sehun langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan pasangan appa dan anak itu.

"appa! Ayo, kita menemui my princess!" ajak Chen pada Suho lalu pria itu menggendong anaknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat.

"wah.. my prince coming.." kaki Lay langsung bersimbuh ke lantai menyambut anak nya yang berlari memeluknya.

Tao selalu terharu melihat perilaku mama dan anak itu. Ia juga sering membayangkan, mungkinkah nanti ia bisa seperti itu dengan Chanyeol atau lebih dari itu? Berbeda dengan Suho yang sudah bosan melihatnya. Ia kesal karena Lay memperlakukan Chen jauh lebih baik daripada ia, yang notabene suaminya. Padahal Chen itu anaknya sendiri. Mungkin yang orang bilang itu memang benar kalau anak lelaki akan lebih dekat dengan mamanya daripada papa nya. Kris terkadang takut kalau nanti Chanyeol akan menghiraukannya dan lebih dekat dengan Tao.

"aku hampir berpikir ia sudah menemukan princess nya yang lain tadi.." sindir Suho sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol

"siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisi ku di hati my prince?" tanya Lay masih sambil menciumi pipi anaknya.

"ia bertemu dengan balita perempuan di taman tadi.." jawab Suho sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

"oh, benarkah? Apa dia lebih cantik dari mama?" Lay menghantamkan dahi nya dengan lembut ke dahi Chen yang masih dipelukannya.

"ehmm,, dia cantik mama, tapi mama lebih cantik. Tapi dia lebih imut."

"oh... jadi sekarang mama bukan princess mu lagi?"

"tidak mama tetap princess ku. Kata mama pasangan prince itu princess. Aku masih mau jadi pasangan mama menggantikan appa."

Kris semakin ngeri dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Apa lagi setelah melihat wajah Suho yang murung.

"aku yang mengidam, dia yang dekat. Ya, benar aku hanya orang lain. Padahal aku yang berhenti kerja untuk mengurusnya tapi dia tidak menganggap ku.." gumam Suho pelan.

Tao hanya bisa menahan tawa nya. Sementara Lay memicingkan matanya kearah Suho.

"oh,, jadi begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja waktu itu?! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berhenti kerja? Jadi kau mau kita bercerai saja? Kau bisa bawa putri mu dan aku dengan my prince!"

Kali ini Kris benar-benar shock. Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau nanti Tao juga begitu? Tao pasti membawa Chanyeol lalu dia dengan siapa? Rasanya ia ingin sekali punya anak lagi. Satu lagi saja.. seandainya kalau bisa..

"haha.." Tao tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya..

"kenapa kau tertawa baby panda?"

"hmpphh.. memang menurut gege ini tidak lucu? Ayolah,, Suho oppa dengan Lay jiejie mana mungkin cerai? Mereka saling mencintai."

Mendengar perkataan Tao membuat Suho tersenyum geli sendirian sedangkan Lay malah sibuk menutupi telinga Chen. Gadis berdimple itu melototti Tao yang langsung bersembunyi di punggung suaminya, yang sedang menahan tawa..

. . .

. .

.

To be continue ..

Ahh.. apa-apaan aku ini?

Aku nulis apa ini? benar-benar tidak elit..

Sorry yang sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita nya jadi aneh gini +_+ Chapter ini bikin aku pusing sekali..


	6. 6 happy birthday mom

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis. Chanyeol as Chanlie

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 6

Happy birthday mom..

. . .

. .

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Tao tidak lagi berani pergi meninggalkan keluarganya ke luar negeri. Berbulan-bulan mereka lalui bersama sambil merawat Chanlie yang semakin lama, semakin menggemaskan. Kris juga lama-lama mulai kesal dengan perilaku anaknya itu. Chanlie benar-benar anak yang lincah dan tak bisa diam.

Mulai dari ketika ia bisa tengkurap. Chanlie terus saja bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan ketika Kris meletakkan nya di ranjang sebentar, Chanlie akan terus merangkak menelusuri semua sisi ranjang dan akhirnya.

"BBUKKK!"

"OWA..OWE.. HIKSS…"

Chanlie terjatuh dari ranjang dan menangis sesegukkan. Tao langsung datang menggendongnya dan mengusapkan rambutnya yang panjang di kepala Chanlie yang benjol. Terkadang Kris berlebihan, sampai-sampai ingin membawa Chanlie ke dokter. Siapa tau anak nya itu kena geger otak, pikirnya.

Setelah tengkurap, perlahan gigi Chanlie mulai tumbuh. Kris memperhatikan betul kata dokter ketika gigi mulai tumbuh pada bayi, rasanya itu sakit sekali. Ketika gigi Chanlie yang pertama muncul yaitu gigi seri kanan yang bagian atas. Bayi itu memang terkadang jadi pendiam dan melamun sambil memeluk bantal atau boneka yang Tao berikan. Setelah itu Chanlie akan mulai menangis dengan mata yang menatap sendu mamanya. Kris pergi menjauhi Chanlie karena dia sendiri jadi merasa ngilu di giginya, batin seorang papa.

Lama-lama setelah gigi Chanlie mulai muncul beberapa. Ada hal lain yang membuat Tao mulai kesakitan. Ketika menyusui gigi-gigi Chanlie tak sengaja menggigit payudara nya. Untung nya hanya diawal meskipun puting susu nya sempat berdarah sedikit. Beberapa hari kemudian Chanlie sudah mengerti bagaimana cara nya menyedot susu sang mama dengan lembut meski gigi nya sudah muncul.

Seiring pertumbuhan gigi, Chanlie juga mengalami pertumbuhan lain yaitu kini ia sudah bisa diberdirikan, walau masih harus dipegang. Tao mengajak Kris membeli roda bayi untuk anak mereka. Chanlie terlihat sangat senang ketika dimasukkan ke roda. Ia terus berjalan kesana kemari dengan roda itu. Belum lagi ia juga suka memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di depan penyangga roda. Ada banyak lagu yang berbunyi dibuatnya. Tao juga menaruh mainan gel yang bisa digigit-gigiti Chanlie ketika giginya terasa gatal ingin menggigit. Dampak negative nya, Chanlie yang lincah membuatnya terus mengelilingi sudut rumah membuat Kris harus berlari kesana-kesini ketika menyuapinya makan. Tao datang dan mengambil Chanlie dari rodanya, mendudukan anaknya itu ke kursi makan bayi. Seketika itu juga Chanlie menangis dengan keras tapi Tao dengan tega memasukan makanan ke mulutnya. Ternyata cara itu cukup berhasil. Terbukti dari Chanlie yang berhenti menangis dan langsung memakan makanannya.

Tak terasa Chanlie sudah menginjak usia satu tahun. Tao suka meletakkan anaknya itu di karpet dan ketika ia kembali dari dapur secepat kilat. Tao tau betul kalau anaknya itu tak bisa ditinggal-tinggal.

'ttada..'

Tao terkejut sekaligus senang bersamaan. Ia terharu melihat Chanlie yang sudah berdiri dan berpegangan pada tembok.

"wah.. anak mommy pintar! Come on dear!"

Tao melebarkan tangan nya selebar-lebarnya sedangkan Chanlie terkikik dengan mulutnya yang lebar tersenyum pada Tao. Chanlie terus berusaha berjalan sambil memegang tembok. Tao lupa kalau Kris sudah mulai kembali bekerja. Biasanya di momen seperti ini ada Kris yang memegang kamera. Sekarang Tao yang harus berlari cepat-cepat mengambil kamera sebelum Chanlie menghampirinya.

"hap.. iyyyaiikk~ yeah.. yeh..kkikikka.. ggugu..ttatata.."

Begitu sampai dipelukkan mamanya, Chanlie langsung mengomel dengan bahasa bayinya yang tak beraturan. Ia seperti ingin menceritakan betapa susah nya ia berjalan tadi menuju mamanya.

Tao menyimpan kamera nya dan menggendong Chanlie dengan manja. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang mengomel dengan bahasa yang tak bisa dimengerti. Tao ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam..

"uhm~hmm.. mommy tau kau cape, dear~"

"ggugu.. ttata .. chacacicu.. dde~"

Melihat anaknya yang terus mengomel, Tao baru sadar kenapa Chanlie belum juga bisa bicara sampai sekarang. Padahal ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar keluh kesah anaknya itu. Tao mulai membandingkan Chanlie dengan anak perempuan keluarga Kim, yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengan bayi nya itu. Ia mengerti kalau Chanlie dengan anak perempuan Lay berbeda 6 bulan. Tapi sebelum mencapai 1 tahun, bayi mereka sudah bisa bicara.

Tao takut apa anaknya tidak bisa bicara? Jadi Tao menanyakannya pada Lay. Mama muda itu tertawa mendengar keluh kesah Tao tentang Chanlie.

"aigoo,, Tao-ya. Bayi mu itu laki-laki. Jelas perkembangan bayi perempuan dan laki-laki itu berbeda. Kalau bayi laki-laki pertumbuhan fisiknya lebih cepat dari perempuan. Lihat saja, Chanlie juga pasti sekarang sedang aktif-aktif nya berdiri dan berusaha berjalan. Tapi bayi perempuan bertumbuh nya dalam hal verbal. Seperti Baekhyun kami. Ia sudah bisa memanggil ku 'mama' bahkan sebelum umurnya 1 tahun. Padahal dulu Chen saja lama sekali bicara nya. Sampai dia sudah bisa menendang bola baru bisa memanggil ku 'mama'."

"ah~ begitu.. syukurlah.. aku hampir berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Setelah nya Tao jadi mengerti bagaimana cara nya menyikapi pertumbuhan Chanlie. Ketika usia Chanlie sudah 1 tahun lebih 3 bulan. Malam itu tiba-tiba saja Kris pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kris heran karena Tao tidak menyambutnya di halaman depan seperti biasa padahal ia sudah menekan bel beberapa kali. Kris langsung masuk ke rumahnya dengan panik. Ia takut istrinya kenapa-kenapa didalam. Begitu masuk Kris lega mendengar ada suara tumbukan benda-benda kaca didapur. 'mungkin Tao sedang mencuci piring' pikir Kris. Saat Kris melanjutkan langkah nya, masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan Chanlie yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi tembok dan mulai melepaskan satu tangannya.

Kris langsung berlari mencari kamera dan menarik Tao dari dapur. Mereka berdua berdiri 2 meter didepan Chanlie sambil menyemangati anaknya itu.

"come on dear.. !"

"let this way,, come to daddy and mommy!"

Chanlie terlihat gugup begitu melihat kedua orangtua antusias didepannya. Tapi akhirnya Chanlie melepaskan kedua tangannya dan dia mulai berdiri sendiri tanpa tumpuan pada suatu benda lagi. Wajah nya semakin merah ketika Kris bertepuk tangan lalu melebarkan tangannya lebar. Chanlie terus menatap mata Kris. Ia mengerti kalau daddy itu ingin ia berjalan kearahna. Batita itu mulai mengangkat kaki kanannya kedepan diikuti kaki kirinya. Sekarang Chanlie memperhatikan wajah mommy nya yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kedua tangan Chanlie terjulur kedepan, jari-jarinya terus saja meremas-remas. Bayi itu teringat akan jari-jari Tao yang suka menggelitikinya.

"iiyyakk~ iik~"

Chanlie mulai melangkah dengan cepat, satu langkah.. dua langkah.. 3 langkah..

'bbukkk'

Chanlie terjatuh dengan posisi pantatnya menghantam lantai. Mata Chanlie memerah tapi airmatanya masih tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Bayi itu terus memandangi kedua orangtuanya. Kris yang hendak maju menghampiri putranya ditahan oleh sang istri. Tao menyuruh Kris untuk diam di tempatnya.

Chanlie terus memandangi wajah mommy nya yang tersenyum padanya. Tao menganggukan kepalanya pada Chanlie, menyakinkan anaknya itu kalau ia pasti bisa. Chanlie kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya pelan-pelan.

'hhaap..'

Chanlie akhirnya berhasil masuk dalam dekapan Kris tetapi matanya terus memandangi wajah Tao yang tiada berhenti menciumi bibir dan pipinya.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat pasangan suami istri itu terkejut sekaligus senang. Kini anak mereka sudah bisa berjalan dan itu membuat mereka harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam menjaga Chanlie. Tak jarang juga Kris menemani Chanlie bermain. Semakin lama, ada-ada saja perkembangan Chanlie yang membuat Kris dan Tao gemas.

Terkadang Chanlie sudah mulai bisa memanggil Kris dan Tao seperti ..

"ddye~" "mmye~"

Chanlie suka sekali berlari kesana kesini dan membuat Kris mengajarinya bermain bola dan basket. Ketika Kris melihat Chanlie yang sangat senang bermain basket. Ia jadi ingat kalau dulu waktu Tao hamil Chanlie. Kris suka ngidam pengen main basket sampai terkadang lupa makan. Kris berpikir mungkin anaknya nanti akan menjadi pemain basket. Sebenarnya Kris khawatir kalau itu terjadi sungguhan. Kalau anaknya menjadi pemain basket lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan nya?

Beberapa bulan berlalu sampai suatu hari Kris memutuskan untuk tidak pergi bekerja dan membebaskan Tao dari urusan rumah seharian. Tanpa menaruh curiga apapun pada sang suami dengan senang hati Tao pergi dari rumahnya. Wanita itu sebenarnya sudah sangat merindukan dunia fashionnya. Ia sibuk mengurusi butiknya seharian dan menjahit beberapa baju juga menemui model-modelnya. Woobin sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Tao setelah sekian lama pendesainer favoritnya itu cuti. Mereka makan siang bersama dan mengobrol bersama. Tao terus menceritakan tentang kesibukannya dirumah mengurus Chanlie, membuat Woobin sadar untuk tidak menaruh harapan lagi padanya.

Malam nya Tao pulang ke rumah. Tapi tidak ada yang menyambutnya satu orang pun. Tao masuk dan menemukan rumahnya sangat gelap. Ia maju sambil meraba-raba tembok dan mencari-cari sakelar lampunya. Belum sempat Tao menemukannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dari arah depan..

"happy birthday to you..

Happy birthday to you.."

Suara itu, ia kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau hari ini, hari ulangtahun nya. Pantas saja tadi Kris menyuruhnya pergi seharian, rupanya ada yang ingin Kris persiapkan untuknya, pikir Tao. Ia jadi teringat waktu dulu saat ia dilamar oleh Kris. Wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Begitu sampai disana wajahnya muram karena tak mendapatkan siapapun disana. Tao memandangi halaman belakang yang sama persis seperti yang terakhir ia tinggalkan.

"tteng.. tteng.. teng.."

Tao memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Ia menyipitkan matanya mendengar suara dentingan piano. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berlari menuju ruang musik dan untuk kedua kalinya Tao kecewa. Ia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"tteng.. tteng..

Thank you so much, thank you for my love.."

Setelah mendengar suara piano dengan suara orang bernyanyi. Kini Tao terus memasang telinga nya lebar-lebar dan mengikuti sumber suara. Belum lagi rumah yang masih dalam kondisi gelap membuat Tao semakin sulit mencarinya.

"tap..tap.."

Tao langsung menekan seluruh sakelar lampu yang ada dikamarnya begitu ia sampai disana. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat seluruh isi kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan. Mata Tao terbelalak melihat piano mereka yang besar tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamar. Ya, Tao cukup tahu kalau kamar mereka memang bisa dibilang sangat besar, lebih dari cukup jika hanya menaruh piano didalamnya. Tapi ini mengejutkan karena sebelumnya piano itu ada di ruang musik. 'Kapan gege meletakkan nya di kamar?', pikir Tao.

"ddem.. ddum..

For being born today, for coming to me..

meeting you was a great fortune in my life.."

Tao hanya bisa menganga lebar. Ia begitu bahagia melihat Kris yang terus menatapnya sambil bermain piano dan bernyanyi untuknya. Sebenarnya semenjak mereka punya Chanlie. Jujur, Kris memang jadi jarang melakukan hal romantis padanya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu. Ternyata Kris masih ingat untuk melakukan hal romantis pada istrinya. Lebih daripada itu yang membuat Tao sangat.. sangat terkejut adalah.. Chanlie, bayi nya itu ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano yang berbeda dengan yang Kris tekan, namun menghasilkan nada yang terpadu menciptakan alunan musik yang indah. Siapa wanita yang tak bahagia saat Suami dan anak nya berduet memainkan piano untuk merayakan ulangtahun nya?

Ia cukup tau kalau anaknya itu memang cerdas dalam olahraga dan musik. Hanya satu yang Tao sayangkan,, ia belum bisa mendengar anaknya itu memanggil namanya dengan benar atau bisa mengucapkan 'happy birthday mommy~' untuknya..

Meskipun begitu, Tao tetap sangat tersentuh bahkan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja..

".. I love you, you're everything to me

Even after ten years, it'll be like only one day has passed

I won't change, I'll make your heart race everyday, I'm promised

My love . . .

It still feels like a dream

An angel is looking at me and smiling like this

Even if I yell I love you endlessly

It's not enough ~

Lonely and hard days won't be scary if we're together

I'll give you things that always overflow

Thank you so much, thank you for my love

For being born, for being by my side

I'm born again because I met you.."

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan Chanlie yang berada didada nya, berkat bantuan kain gendongan. Sehingga Kris tak perlu repot lagi memegangi Chanlie. Pria itu mengambil kue ulangtahun yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Seharian penuh Kris menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membuat mini tart kecil untuk Tao. Ia berjalan mendekati Tao dan melanjutkan kalimat terakhir dari lagunya..

".. Now blow out the candles, my love~"

"fiuh~~"

Tao meniup lilin nya dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Sementara itu Chanlie sibuk mengelus lembut pipi Tao. Mata Kris dan Tao saling bertemu dan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Mata mereka tetap berbinar-binar sama seperti dulu saat mereka saling mengaku cinta.

"happy birthday my baby panda~ thank you for being my wife. You are such a beautiful and perfect girl for me.."

"so, for you. I'm still like a girl, even though I already had a baby and husband?"

"yes.. you always looks so young for me,, liked when the first time we met."

"you want to tease me, ge~ ?"

"no! that's true.. from a deep of my heart.."

"okay, I believe that.."

"sorry, just can give you this.. I hope you enjoy your rest day.. and I bought a Gucci store for you.."

"you think, I need it? Or, gege think I can't buy it by myself?"

"no.. I know you can. But, I gave you it because that places made me met you and you were mine now.."

"uhm.. letakkan Chanlie di ranjang gege.. dia terlihat sudah mengantuk.."

Kris berjalan ke ranjang melepas gendongan nya dan meletakkan Chanlie ke atas ranjang. Kemudian pria itu kembali lagi ke istrinya. Ia mengambil kue nya tadi dan menawarkannya pada Tao.

"wanna some bites?"

"ehmm,, ok.. just a bite.."

Tao mengambil sepotong dan memakannya. Setelah Kris melepaskan tali gendongan itu, akhirnya Tao menyadari kalau Kris ternyata memakai dasi kupu-kupu. Wanita itu tertawa geli sambil memakan bolu nya..

"this is really delicious and I know gege who made this for me. But, I just shock at your tie.."

"hmm,, the girl that I loved. She love so much a guy with butterfly tie.. She always said the guy like that was so handsome.."

"ouh~ you not must wear it to be a handsome guy for me.. gege always be the most handsome man to me~"

"I'm better than Chanlie?"

Kris mencuri pandang pada anaknya yang ternyata belum tidur dan terus memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya.

Tao mengajak Kris untuk tidur ke ranjang mereka. Sekarang sepasang suami istri itu terhalangi oleh anak mereka yang tidur di tengah-tengah. Kris tersenyum menyeringai pada istrinya..

"hey~ there's some cream at around your mouth!"

"ah,, really?!"

Tao tau apa maksud Kris dan ia membiarkan suaminya itu mencium nya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Tao juga membalas cium Kris sambil melampiaskan rasa bahagianya barusan. Chanlie hanya melihat tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang kedua orangtuanya lakukan. Lalu Tao dan Kris kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing..

Tao memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Chanlie dan mengecup pipi anaknya seperti biasa. Kemudian Chanlie terkikik geli tidak seperti biasanya yang diam saja dan tidur. Membuat Tao terjaga memandanginya.. Ia dapat merasakan kalau anaknya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan akhirnya Chanlie membuka mulutnya..

"happy.. birthday.. mommy~"

Tao tak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan kado yang sangat indah seperti saat ini. Chanlie nya mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya. Meski pun nada lambat tapi kini apa yang diucapkan anaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti dan hanya gurauwan semata. Chanlie sudah bisa bicara sekarang dan itu membuat Tao sangat.. sangat senang tak terkecuali juga Kris. Walau pria itu menyesal karena tidak bisa merekamnya..

. . .

. .

.

To be continue ..

Song : V.I.X.X thank you for being born.. entahlah lagu ini bener-bener romantis menurut ku.. keke^^

Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena chap kemarin wahh.. typho keren banget ya.. banyak yang salah apa lagi bagian Chanyeol dan Chanlie..

Tapi yang chap ini juga sich masih banyak typho nya..

Ntar, pas aku udah ada waktu.. akan ku perbaiki typho nya tapi ga janji kapan… hehe^^

Sebenarnya udah lama pengen bikin FF spesial birthday Tao.. maaf ya telat.. keke^^

Yang baekhyun apa lagi.. ngaret banget ntar..

Thank you a lot untuk yang udah baca FF ini dan mau follow, favorite bahkan reviews..

Semoga chap ini menyenangkan untuk kalian dan tolong reviews nya..

Sebenarnya kalau kalian makin banyak yang review.. author juga cepet updatenya.. tapi karena sedikit.. jadi author juga sedih =_= dan ga ada imajinasi..

Maaf juga untuk English nya aku yang jelek.. tenang.. nanti aku ganti dech jadi bahasa.. secepat aku bisa.. ok..ok..

See you in next chap and still don't forget to leave your reviews..


	7. 7 Visiting Family

Our babies, Our happiness

Exo GS!

TaoRis. Chanyeol as Chanlie

Family, love

Warning : tidak ada NC di FF ini..

Chap 7

Family Visiting..

. . .

. .

.

Hari ini Kris sengaja kembali tak bekerja. Ada acara yang harus dihadirinya bersama sang istri dan anaknya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa melakukan kunjungan keluarga lengkap dengan sang anak, sama seperti keluarga lainnya. Setelah bangun ia langsung mengambil ahli mengurus Chanlie. Ia memberikan anaknya itu sarapan lalu memandikan Chanlie. Setelahnya ia mengajak Chanlie bermain diluar agar terkena sinar matahari pagi. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian sesak nafas yang dialami anaknya waktu itu. Kris semakin protektif menjaga Chanlie dari polusi udara dan lebih rajin menjemur anaknya di matahari pagi karena udara pagi sangatlah baik untuk paru-paru.

Kris sengaja merawat Chanlie membiarkan Tao mengurus dirinya. Ia tau betul ketika kumpulan mama-mama muda berkumpul pasti mereka akan saling pamer. Entahlah, Kris sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang mereka pamerkan. Namun terkadang telinga nya tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka yang memamerkan suami seakan-akan barang mewah milik mereka. Kris benci kalau dirinya harus disamakan dengan tas Gucci milik Tao. Ia tau posisi nya akan lebih lemah dari barang-barang kesukaan istrinya itu. Nyata nya Kris masih bisa bernafas lega karena Tao tidak suka membanding-bandingkan nya dengan berbagai barang mewah milik nya.

Kris suka sekali-kali mengintip apa yang dilakukan istrinya didalam kamar karena Tao terkadang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya di dalam kamar. Ternyata Tao melakukan berbagai macam perawatan tubuh didalam. Tao memang seorang desaingner yang sudah bekerja sama dengan banyak salon perawatan tubuh berkelas. Tapi ia cukup mengenal istrinya dengan baik. Kris sangat tau kalau istrinya itu tidak suka perawatan yang mengandalkan teknologi. Tao tidak suka laser, bahan kimia yang berlebihan terhadap kulitnya. Tao hanya suka yang alami dan itu membuatnya semakin cantik. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kris tidak menyukai itu. Ia berharap semoga Tao akan berhenti merawat tubuhnya suatu hari nanti.

Beberapa hari lalu setelah Chanlie sudah bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan baik. Kini Kris juga ikut-ikutan mengajak jagoannya itu bicara. Seperti saat ini, ia menggendong anaknya dan berbisik di telinga nya.

"ayo sekarang hampiri mommy mu!"

"yyes! Dad~ddy.."

Chanlie berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu nya dengan tangan kecil nya yang masih terlihat penuh dan empuk.

"mom~ mommy~ !"

Tao segera keluar begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sang istri yang keluar mengenakan dress yang hanya selutut. Tao menggerai rambut nya yang sepanjang bahu dan membuatnya sedikit bergelombang diujung. Ia juga hanya memakai sepatu flat biasa berwarna kuning. Ayolah, itu tidak benar-benar seksi kan.. Tapi Tao terlihat cantik dan akan ada banyak pria untuk acara yang diadakan keluarga Kim kali ini. Padahal yang dimaksud pria hanyalah beberapa sanak keluarga saja. Sungguh, Kris memang berlebihan.

"kau tidak mau mengganti baju mu, ge?"

Pertanyaan Tao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya yang aneh-aneh akan apa yang terjadi nanti di acara kecil keluarga Kim, nanti.

"ah~ ne. Gege akan ke kamar dulu, kau ganti baju Chanlie ya.."

"pakai baju yang sudah ku siapkan di tempat tidur ya, ge."

Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar bersamaan. Kris masuk ke kamar mandi kamar mereka sementara Tao mengganti baju si kecil. Setelah selesai memakaikan Chanlie baju, Tao mendudukan anaknya diatas kursi duduk bayi. Tao beranjak ke sisi yang lain, mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas kado berwarna pink dengan motif piglet yang ditaruh di bawah meja kecil. Kedua tangan kecil Chanlie tak berhenti terjulur kedepan. Ia ingin sekali meraih apa yang sedang di pegang mama nya saat ini. Kris keluar dari kamar mandi sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Saat ia baru mau berjalan menuju meja rias. Kris tak sengaja melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan istrinya saat ini.

"itu kadonya?"

"iya ge, ini lucu kan?!"

Tao mengangkat kembali baju ia menunjukkan dress mini berwarna pink cerah untuk batita perempuan yang lucu dengan renda-renda kecil mengelelengi dadanya. Kris hanya memberikan senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan sebagai tanggapannya. Ia tau pasti Tao akan membahas suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai lagi..

"ge, aku membuatnya sendiri loh! Nanti kalau kita punya anak cewe pasti cantik. Lalu aku akan menjahit banyak baju yang lucu-lucu. Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua dengannya, nanti. Kami bisa belanja bersama bahkan membicarkan pria-pria tampan..-" Tao terus berceloteh dengan pipi yang merona sambil membayangkan banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya kalau ia bisa mempunyai anak perempuan suatu saat nanti. Wanita itu bahkan memeluk baju kecil buatannya didada saking senangnya. Ia memotong ucapannya lalu menghadap sang suami yang hanya berdiri mematung mendengarkannya. "ya, kan ge?" lanjutnya.

"ahh.. jadi kau tidak menyayangi Chanlie?"

"tidak. Aku menyayangi Chanlie. Dia anak ku."

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebahagia itu membayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Chanlie.."

"eihh.. gege ini.."

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya. Selesai membungkus kado dan menghiasnya dengan berbagai pita. Kris sebenarnya bingung kenapa kado nya harus dihias sedemikian rupa padahal nanti juga kertas kado itu akan dibuang. Tao kemudian mengangkat anak nya dari kursi bayi lalu menggendongnya.

"kau juga ingin punya didi cewe, kan Chanlie?" tanya Tao sambil memainkan hidung anaknya..

Kris memandangi istri dan anaknya dengan tatapan miris. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin punya anak cewe. Kisah-kisah yang diceritakan Suho lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi terkadang Kris berpikir mungkin punya anak perempuan juga bukanlah hal yang buruk..

Mereka berjalan ke luar menuju mobil dengan Tao yang terus bertanya pada Chanlie apa ia ingin punya didi cewe. Padahal Kris juga tau kalau Tao sangat mengerti jika kondisi nya sangat sulit untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Mempunyai Chanlie saja sudah sebuah anugerah yang teramat besar. Bisa memiliki anak normal, sehat dan lincah. Bukannya Kris tidak ingin punya anak lagi hanya saja kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Apa lagi ia sudah jarang terapi semenjak ada Chanlie. Ia juga takut perhatiannya akan terbagi kalau punya 2 anak nantinya.

Kris terus fokus menyetir pada jalan yang ada didepannya. Sementara sang istri terus mengajak anaknya bicara.

"kau ingin punya didi, kan?!"

"iiyyaikk.."

"kau pasti ingin punya didi untuk menemani mu bermain.."

Seketika perkataan Tao mengingatkan Kris pada masa lalunya. Menjadi anak tunggal bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Meski ia punya orangtua yang selalu menemani nya, tetap saja rasa nya pasti berbeda jika memiliki saudara.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dikediaman Kim. Kris menyetirkan mobil nya kedalam pekarangan Kim yang sangat luas. Mereka juga bisa melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul dihalaman belakang lewat taman depan yang terhubung dengan taman belakang, tempat diadakannya pesta.

Kris keluar bersama Tao dan anaknya dari mobil. Keluarga kecil itu berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Kris memberikan kadonya pada Suho. Kemudian Tao menyerahkan Chanlie ke pelukan suaminya. Sementara Tao menghampiri anak perempuan pasangan Kim yang sedang berulangtahun sekarang.

"hei,, seungil cukhae.. Baekhyunie^^"

Tao meraih Baekhyun kecil yang sedang memakai dress mini dengan bandana pink kain yang soft di kepalanya, dari tangan mamanya. Lay meneyerahkan anaknya dengan senang hati pada Tao.

Disisi lain Kris sedang menggendong Chanlie bersama dengan Suho yang sedang memperhatikan anak sulungnya Chen sedang bermain bersama seorang balita perempuan.

"hey,, kau tak masalah anak mu yang masih kecil itu sudah memiliki pacar."

"enak saja. Mereka masih kecil, belum bisa pacaran. Mengerti pacaran itu saja tidak.."

"ahh,,, ternyata kau masih normal belum menginjinkan anak mu pacaran di usia yang sedini itu."

Suho menyenggol sikut Kris kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Ia meminta Chanlie dari pangkuan Kris dan menggendongnya. Suho membawa Chanlie menuju anak nya, Chen.

"hey, prince! Dan kau juga, Princess.." sapa Suho pada dua anak yang sedang bermain didepannya saat ini.

"ne. Appa.."

"ne. Tuan."

"sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Appa juga Princess."

Suho mencubit pipi balita perempuan itu dengan gemas. Baru ia mulai melepaskan Chanlie dari pangkuannya.

"ajak Chanlie bermain bersama dengan kalian, ok?!"

"ne.." sahut Chen dan anak perempuan itu bersamaan.

Lay yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tao tiba-tiba dihampiri seorang pria tinggi kurus, berkacamata.

"ah,, aku lupa bilang pada mu aku mengundang Sehun kesini."

"ooh.." Tao mengangguk..

"sebenarnya aku kesini karena si princess yang mau menemui prince nya.. kalau tujuan utama ku datang kesini untuk.."

"untuk apa?" tanya Lay antusias

"untuk bertemu my heart.." jawab Sehun sambil menghadap wajah Tao. Membuat Lay memicingkan matanya menghadap kedua insan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Lay sekarang benar-benar curiga, sebenarnya ada apa diantara Sehun dengan Tao.

"ehemm.." Tao berdehem kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun yang langsung tertawa menghadapnya.

"ehemm.. my heart." Kata Sehun lagi dengan kaku mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"sejak kapan anak ku jadi heart mu?" tanya Lay sambil bergurau..

"semenjak aku menyadari kalau Baekhyun lebih cantik dari mamanya.."

"apa?!" teriak Lay reflek membuat semua menoleh pada mereka seketika. Termasuk juga Kris yang akhirnya menyadari kalau ada Sehun diantara Tao dan Lay juga Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Tao tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Lay yang menutup mulutnya dan menunduk malu. Suho menepuk bahu Kris, meminta nya untuk memperhatikan anaknya sebentar. Pria itu mengeluarkan senyuman angelic nya pergi menghampiri sang istri yang masih menunduk malu. Suho meminta Baekhyun dari pangkuan Tao. Sehun dan Tao mengerti maksud tatapan Suho yang menyuruh mereka pergi. Sehun menarik tangan Tao dan membawa wanita itu pergi ke taman depan yang lebih sepi. Sementara itu Kris di tempatnya hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun membawa istrinya pergi.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan perasaaan nya. Pria itu langsung memeluk Tao erat-erat. Tao yang kaget dengan perilaku Sehun hanya bisa diam, dipeluk seperti itu. Untuk beberapa detik Tao mencoba bertahan namun akhirnya ia juga tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Ia balas memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Untuk kali ini, Tao tidak ingin memperdulikan dimana sekarang ia berada juga status nya sebagai seorang istri pria lain. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat.

"seperti nya kita harus mengatur waktu untuk bisa bertemu dan membicarakan semuanya."

"baiklah. Kau bisa hubungi aku. Kalau punya waktu."

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

"ayo ku perkenalkan kau dengan princess ku." ajak Sehun.

Sehun membawa Tao menuju tempat seorang balita perempuan yang sedang bermain bersama balita juga batita laki-laki. Disitu juga ada Kris yang mengawasi mereka.

"hai Princess, kenalkan ini teman ku."

"ahh,, kau pasti putrinya Xi jiejie..?!" tanya Tao sambil mengelus rambut keriting kecil anak balita itu.

"ehm,, ne. Darimana jiejie tau mama ku?" tanya anak balita itu balik dengan senyuman manis nya, yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"tentu saja aku tau.. siapa nama mu?"

"aku Xiumin. Jiejie sangat cantik, tapi mama tidak pernah bercerita punya teman secantik jiejie.."

"apa aku terlihat seperti seorang jiejie.. aku bahkan sudah punya anak sayang.." Tao berganti mengelus puncak kepala Chanlie anaknya. "ini anak ku Xiumin. Dia tampan ya?"

Xiumin mengangguk sementara Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Xiumin yang lucu.

"lihatlah itu suami ku!" Tao menunjuk Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "dia tampan, kan." Xiumin kembali melirik Kris yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

. . .

. .

.

To be continue/end ..

Thank you, sudah baca FF ku..

Aku mau minta maaf karena lama updatenya..

Soalnya dilaptop aku ffn nya ga bisa di buka..

Aku bingung.. karena Kris keluar dari exo. Kaya nya inspirasi aku hilang.. bukan hanya untuk nulis yang ada Kris nya aja.. tapi aku juga kecewa sama exo jadi FF exo juga aku bingung mau nulisnya gimana..

Sepertinya aku akan hiatus lama sekali..

Mungkin 1 bulan lebih..

Aku harap kalian mau sabar nunggu FF aku..

Dan please komen ya..

Komen kalian berharga buat aku dan bisa membuat aku semangat untuk cepat-cepat update..

Aku menghargai semua komen kalian..

Itu menambah aku semangat untuk nulis..

Cuma komen kalian satu-satu nya upah untuk aku nulis..

Jadi kalau kalian komen sedikit gimana gitu aku nulisnya..

Terkadang berpikir untuk off aja.. gtu..

Karena responnya sedikit..

Tapi aku mikir nanti kalian pasti kesel kalau aku end atau hiatus tanpa jejak sedangkan FF belum kelar..

Apa aku bener-bener end gini aja..

Aku cape soalnya.. berpikir terus untuk nulis apa lagi Kris keluar dari exo.. moment TaoRis nya juga berkurang bahkan bakal ga lagi nanti..

Oh,, iya aku mau makasih untuk readers yang doain aku..

Aku lulus.. meski aku ga tau nemnya berapa..

Sorry for tyhpo .. keke..^^

See you in next part and my other FF^^


End file.
